1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a laser probe radiating a laser light toward tumors generated within a body cavity in order to extinguish the tumors.
2. Related Art Statement
There is recently practiced a curing method wherein a hematopolphyllin derivative (HPD) is taken into tumors by oral administration, a laser light is radiated there and the tumors are extinguished by a photochemical reaction. The fiber end of the laser probe is tapered or made spherical as a means of diffusing and radiating a laser light onto tumors. However, the laser light can be diffused only in an angle up to about 30 degrees today.
With such conventional laser probe of a narrow emitting angle, in the case of curing surface-existing tumors generated in a wide range within a body cavity, it will be necessary to radiate the laser light in turn onto the tumors in the wide range and, therefore, there is a problem that a long time is required to radiate the laser light.
By the way, in the gazette of West German laid open patent No. 3119322, there is disclosed a probe wherein, in order to coagulate the esphagus varix with heat, a fiber tip part as an emitting end surface is roughened and exposed and is covered with a cap formed of a light passing material and the air layer existing within the cap is used as a heat transmitter. However, its object is not to diffuse the laser light but is to coagulate the varix with heat by keeping the probe in close contact with the varix. Also, in the gazette of West German laid open patent No. 3323365, it is disclosed to illuminate and treat a body cavity by dispersing a light by using a dispersing medium. However, the above mentioned dispersing medium is put in the body cavity itself or a balloon and therefore can not radiate the light with a uniform intensity.